Popstar Mayhem
by Mysticalflame
Summary: AU. What's a girl to do when there is this one guy who can't take 'No' for an answer...and you have to go to a party with him...?LZ[Complete]
1. Lost another job

Popstar Mayhem

Disclaimer: Give me a shovel and I'll dig; give me hammer and I'll nail-but darn it, people, don't give me both of them and make me say a disclaimer at the same time. You won't like what happens, cuz I don't own any of them.

Lina meandered her way into the gas station. She checked with her boss about the next week's paycheck and signed in behind the counter. Working at a gas station was exactly _ideal,_ but her boss was kind-or gullible-enough to allow her free snacks. Things evened out. Besides, though Zephilia definitely had its perks, alcohol and food-that was all that mattered, right?-it wasn't very exciting.

Snappy Service was a small station, limited to convenience store items and a bathroom. When her nimble fingers had finished opening _this_ week's paycheck, she attempted to hold back a groan. The pay wasn't all that wonderful either. She'd work somewhere else, a place with air-conditioning, preferably, but Luna…

Speaking of Luna, that woman's latest rant included Gourry, the town idiot.

Flipping her red hair over her shoulder, Lina remembered the last words her sister had thrown at her the night before. "If he can manage something as big time as stardom, don't you think that _you_ could do _something_? You haven't even tried to settle down, or get a career!"

Snorting, Lina tapped a fingernail atop the counter. She murmured, "Well, of course not. I'm not gonna do anything like that until I've had my fun of roving the world, and Luna isn't gonna stop me!"

Of course, when everyone in their little old town had been invited to a party that Gourry was holding in Sairoon, _then_ her sister had come pretty darn close to making Lina into a star. Close, but not quite. Or, maybe-as Zephilians would say-drunk, but not slammed.

Her feet took her over to a snack stand, and she half-heartedly straightened the bagged chips. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough of a distraction, and her mind continued to roam. If she had wanted to, Lina knew that she could be up on a stage; singing with the best of them. But it wasn't her passion. It wasn't her life.

It wasn't what _she_ wanted!

Lina adored martial arts. Practiced every day, traveled to far off dojos, trained in extreme conditions. She had even created her own, sought after style. She allowed no amateur and no master to know her secrets, because then she would lose the vital element of surprise.

The red-headed Zephilian wanted to be freed, without all of the restrictions that being a singer would pile on her. She wanted glory _and_ power; not just glory!

But her sister did not accept silly notions such as this, so she had, for the most part, attempted to hide her hobby from Luna.

Now she came back to the main problem. She had to go to the party with Gourry and meet all of the top singers and bands.

It was what she knew she had always wanted. A chance to meet a bunch of spoiled people, used to having their own way. It was bad enough that that one guy would never give it up when she told him she didn't want anything to do with him. Now she got to dubious pleasure of having hundreds of people, just like him, hanging around.

And she couldn't do a thing, because they were just so "important" that Luna wouldn't allow her to harm them. she probably held more strength than all of them combined...except for HIM... And she didn't want to die, so she'd just have to bear through it.

"I hope HE'S not at the party. Life would be so much easier if I could just avoid him. I mean...okay...so he's not all that bad...and I kinda like him... All right, all right, so I REALLY like him...but STILL...he's just so...so...confident that I'll fall in love with him, and I can't STAND it. Maybe, maybe by now he'll have forgotten that he, or he might have discovered that he doesn't at all, like(d) me. But, that's a good thing, right? So, why does it make my heart hurt. And why am I babbling at no one? Oh, forget it! I'll deal with it as it comes! I wonder who will attend this, _ahem_, _major party_."

Lina picked up the list from the counter and began to read it, "In no particular order:

1) Amelia- Justice Rocks

2) Xellos- Himitsu

3) Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia, and Milgasia- Tea Time.

4) Phibby, Zellas, Shabby, Gaav, and Valgaav- Dark Lords

5) LoN- Nightmare

6) Zangulus, and Vrumagun- Those Who Never Die

Lina sighed, but caught a short note at the bottom. _If any participants need help loading or unloading, manual labor will be provided. Ask for Naga the white Roadie, and service will be rendered. Please bring earplugs if you plan to supervise her._

"Well, I guess that there aren't as many people going as I thought there were, but still…can I do this? What if…HE's there? Maybe I can get Luna to let me out of this..."

Somehow, defying reason and physics, the sound of breaking glass managed to break through her reverie.

"Don't even THINK about it Lina! You're going to that party, and that's that!" Luna's screech echoed from several miles away. Therefore, it's not surprising when a certain young man, also a good distance away, smirked and went about his duties in a greatly improved mood.

Lina sighed. Scratch that idea. 'Well, if I just avoid him and speak with everyone else, then maybe Luna-neesan won't get too mad at me. Besides, he probably won't even know I'm there.' Lina thought all of this with a rueful mind. Things never went as planned. 'The great, powerful, and not to mention beautiful, Lina Inverse is going to take the party by storm. Oh, wait. I can't do that.

"Gah! It's HIS entire fault! Lina Inverse never runs away; I vowed it would be so, and here I am, practically running away because I'm afraid of attention. L-sama, I'm so confused." Lina gave up on that train of thought and turned to take care of a customer.

A rather rude customer that was without any sense of morality. She could tell that he was reaching, and was about to…had just gotten ready… and when he was about to pinch her, Gourry walked in the door.

"Here now, what's this? What's he doing little sister?" Lina gave an inward sigh over what he had called her ever since they met.

"He's being annoying and I'm about to hurt him if he doesn't stop." Lina answered Gourry. If he didn't pick up the warning… 'Oh I'd just LOVE to have an excuse to hurt him, come on give me one.'

"RIIIIIIIGHT, little lady. As if YOU could hurt me." He gave her a lewd look and she nearly punched his lights out right then and there.

"You know, she's right mister, you really should listen to her. She could kill you in a heartbeat if she wanted to." Gourry told the man, while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well," he began, "if she hasn't done it yet, then she won't do it ever." He grinned a stupid grin that made Lina want to smack him and prove that he had a penchant for extremely stupid reasoning. 'Come on idiot,' Lina thought with a smile on the inside. 'gimme an excuse to hurt you so bad, you'll never forget.'

He gave her one-pinched her right on the butt, and it was the final blow.

Input all of the normal screeching and hitting of a young maiden who finds herself thusly violated (which is done in a way that only Lina would manage to pull off.), and we soon find that the man is unconscious, has several LARGE bumps on his head, and has a set of those lovely little birds going 'tweet, tweet' flying around and around and aro-yeah, you got the point.

Anyway, Lina continued to hit him while Gourry pondered about a Coyote that often underwent similar treatment, courtesy of ACME. So when Lina suddenly stopped her beatings, picked the man up and carried him outside with the ease only she could accomplish, he was more than a little lost. Running outside he caught up to Lina and asked her what she was doing.

"You numbskull, I'm taking him out to his car!" Gourry was about to believe that all she had were kind intentions, but the sudden, malicious gleam in her eye made him rethink that last bit.

"THEN, what are you gonna do to him?"

"Why, I'm gonna take him AND his car, drive him to that cliff over there," she pointed and we turn to see what is indeed a very tall cliff. Then she continued: "and then I'm gonna drive his car, with him in it, over the cliff, jumping out at the last second... ok?"

"OK!" Gourry was so confused that he didn't really figure it out until it was too late and watched, helplessly, as Lina did just as she had told him. When she was done, she calmly walked back over to him, and they talked 'small talk' until Lina's boss came in. Smiling. He was always smiling.

'Why doesn't he ever FROWN like a normal person?' Lina shouted in her thoughts. 'Ah, well, he'll frown today.' She laughed maniacally on her head and pulled out a small slip of paper before he could start talking.

"Ok, boss, I quit. Today is my last day, as you noticed from my form earlier and I quit." Lina smiled a victorious smile, not knowing why she was so happy. But still he only smiled.

"Well, I suppose that it's a good thing you're quitting. If you weren't, you would be getting fired, and that's quite a bit worse on the résumé. Good luck at your new job, Miss Inverse." He spoke cheerfully, as if this happened every day. Which it practically did, mainly because of their most recent customer. truly, he would have to have a conversation with him soon. If he kept scaring off the employees, it was going to be difficult hiring soon.

"Really? You're not mad?" Only slight relief was showing through her voice. 'That's good,' Lina complimented herself, 'It means I'm not getting too shabby at controlling my voice. Ever since I ran away from Ze- ever since I moved to Zephilia I haven't been getting as much practice. I have a bad feeling that that is going to change very soon.'

"No, I'm not mad," Said the genial employer, "SO GET OUT OF MY STATION!!!!!!" This shout could be heard from a few stores down, but it was close enough to make that same figure from earlier smile. Hmm…he must have moved…ah, well, the capricious nature of, well, HIM.

Did you enjoy? I fixed it up a _lot_, but it's still pretty rough.


	2. Complain, Complain, Complain

Chapter Two!

Dis: don't own it!

AU: Hey! I finally updated! Aren't you guys proud of me? (Looks around with big, proud smile. Sees no one is watching and gets a downcast took. Oh well! :) Why I haven't been updating this story is because it got deleted(on the computer) and a whole bunch of stuff happened, and I just gave up on trying to fix it and then I forgot about it. But here it is, so there ya go. : )

Lina looked at her dress in awe. She never knew she could look so good. I mean, she corrected herself, she knew she looked good, but she never looked _that _good. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was wearing a dress. She shook her head and looked at herself again. She wore a red dress that set off both her hair and her eyes. The dress, made of some kind of slinky fabric, hugged her curves perfectly. Held by, even though it didn't need to be, spaghetti strap it went down to her ankles with a slit on the right side going up to her thigh. All in all, Lina looked beautiful. Luna smirked. Her little sister would take the party by storm.

"Lina," Luna began sternly. Her little sister flinched and turned her way. Glaring at her to make sure that her message would get through Lina's stubborn head, Luna began. "You are not to eat like pig. Eat before you go, and don't touch a single piece of food when you're there. Well," Luna amended, "don't _eat _any of the food while you're there. And if you see HIM, talk to him and act as if you only just met him. Okay?" Luna smiled sweetly, but that didn't help the fact that she was glaring at Lina meanly enough to make a weaker soul need a change of outfit. Lina just quivered. Dropping the glare, knowing that Lina would do as told, Luna picked up some red high heels and handed them to her sister. "Put these on," she demanded, "And get going before you're late."

"Yes, Nee-san." Lina said meekly. (Imagine! Lina! Meek! Ack!) Lina slipped the shoes on and smiled. The effect was complete; she looked like a star, just like her sister wished. And...it isn't all that bad, she thought to herself, but I'm positive HE's going to be there. Grr, if only I could...wishful thinking, wishful thinking.

"Don't fret. I'm sure you'll do just fine. There won't be that many people there." Lina raised wide eyes to her sister's and stared at her in apprehension. That was the nicest thing Luna had said to her in a long time. Amazing. Lina left the house in a daze and visited a restaurant so she could eat then and be full (Lina full? Riiiiiight) at the party. As she thought about the party and who was going to be there, Lina hit on a realization. HIS name wasn't on the list. She should be ecstatic, praising L-sama, and instead she sat there knowing it was impossible. Anywhere she went that HE had easy access, and sometimes not so easy access, it was sure HE would be there. HE wasn't all that bad-looking, in fact he was quite the bishounen. It was just his over-confident, arrogant, self-assured, and overbearing attitude that Lina couldn't stand.

Lina frowned. Why was she going to this party, anyway. It wasn't as if she really wanted to go. She could skip out on it and go blow up some thieves. No, no she couldn't. Her sister would kill her. Then she would resurrect her somehow and kill her again.

Having the Knight of Ceiphied for an older sister was certainly not her idea of 'wonderful.' Lina grimaced and sat down at a small booth nearby. She ordered the first half of the menu and waited. It arrived and she gobbled it down, stopping with the Miso Soup. She ate it slowly, spoon by spoon. It would give her some time to think, and maybe stall the stupid party.

HE grinned. She didn't have a clue he was sitting in the booth behind her. Heheheh. The perfect chance!

Lina: Whaddaya mean 'The perfect chance!'

Myth: nothing.... absolutely nothing. Do the disclaimer for me?

Lina **grumble grumble** fine. This dorkwad don't own squat. **sticks out her hand** I want my money now...

Myth **innocently **what money? ...time to run, bai bai!


	3. Confrontation and Pain!

So even though NOBODY but Joycrux reviewed any of my stories, I'll continue. :'( sniff.

Popstar Mayhem

Chapter three

By: Mysticalflame

Summary: AU. In our time, Lina works at a gas station. Well, she USED to. Her friends are pop-stars, or at least most of them are friends. There is this one guy who can't take 'No' for an answer...

The starting is the ending! :D if that made sense...

HE grinned. She didn't have a clue he was sitting in the booth behind her. Heheheh. The perfect chance! 'There's no way she can escape this party, she's going with me whether she wants to or not!' His cerulean eyes dashed around, looking for...'Aha! Excellent!'

Lina growled. Why was that stupid waitress taking so long? She had ordered some meatballs 10 minutes ago! If she didn't hurry up, she'd be late, and Luna would NOT be happy. Turning around, Lina grimaced. 'Looks like the guy behind me has caught her attention. Poor guy. No male deserves to be at one of Martina's tables. I might as well save him. I mean, she still hasn't given me my food yet either, so it can't hurt...'

Not looking at the poor sap that had caught Martina's eye, Lina walked straight up to the young waitress. "I don't believe I have gotten my meatballs yet. Would you be so kind as to get them for me? BEFORE I smash your nose in?" Martina glowered, but her boss walked in and she as left helpless.

"Of course, my DEAR customer. I'm sorry that we're falling behind. If you'll wait a moment, I'm sure it will be right out." So saying, Martina flipped her teal hair over her shoulder and stalked into the kitchen.

Lina snickered. Now to see wh-"Zelgadis?! What are you doing here?" she started to move backwards. Quickly. Too quickly for Zel's taste.

He sat in the booth, leaning his head on his right hand, which was against the table. A smirk/smile danced across his face and he stood up. "Why, my dear Lina, am I not allowed to have my dinner at a common restaurant? And here I thought you cared!" mocking hurt, Zel stepped closer.

"How did you ever get the idea that I cared?!" Lina put her hands behind her back and scurried back some more.

"When you saved me from that waitress, I could have sworn-" he was making fun of her, darnit! And there was nothing she could do about it with all these people around. How was she gonna get away?! A small smirk crossed her features when an idea popped into her head.

"You could have sworn all day long, for all I care!" She snapped, breaking into his short speech. "I would have left you to that witch if I'd known who it was." Martina walked into the room at just the right time, and heard what Lina had to say. Things generally work that way. Anyway, Martina growled and pushed through the beginnings of a crowd to confront Lina.

"Did you just call me a witch? Did you? I'm not! I'm just a super cute-"

"Very ugly-" Lina put in.

"Waitress with a dream to be a singer-"

"Won't happen-"

"Or in the least a manager of a small business-"

"Be better off as a hook-"

"Would you quit interrupting me?! I'm trying to give my sob story, but you keep ruining it!" she screeched.

"Make me!" Lina smirked. This was her ticket out of here. She'd get Martina so mad she didn't know her mother from her father, and then provoke her into throwing her out the window and into the sky, far, far, FAR away from Zelgadis.

Zelgadis grinned. This was fun! Tormenting Lina had always been one of his favorite exercises. Until one day he'd pushed her too far, the smile dropped from his face while he remembered that day. That day that led to Lina moving away from his town, and, ultimately, HIM. Shaking his head to dispel the memories, Zelgadis decided to take control of the fight.

Lina was about to retort back at Martina when she felt an arm around her shoulder. Not turning around to see the smirk on Zelgadis' face, Lina growled.

"Take your arm off of my shoulder, or you'll find it in the garbage can." She growled into his ear, quietly. She couldn't do it too loud, people might hear. And then Luna...

"I don't want to! I like it right where it is!" Zelgadis grinned to himself. "However if you really want me to move it..."

By this time, Martina and the rest of the restaurant were bored, so they turned about and went back to their original business. Well, most of them did anyway.

"Yes, I insist!" Lina said quickly, trying not to let the hope seep into her voice.

"Alright, then." Lina smiled triumphantly. "I'll move it." So saying, Zelgadis promptly took his arm away from her shoulder and placed it around her waist, holding onto her possessively.

Lina's face burned red and she gave up on making her sister happy. Let him tell the world that Lina Inverse smacked a star, she didn't care. She turned around, laid her hand across his cheek, left an extremely bright handprint, and left the building.

"Just can't let fire be, can you Zel. Always have to see how far it can be pushed, before being burned." A slim figure stepped from one of the tables, smiling smugly.

That's all for this chapter, folks! If ya wanna see more, review! I want one positive review or I won't continue! I wanna thank:

**Yugure:** wahahahahaaaa! That review had me laughing so hard! :D thanks! Yeah, I know it took me a while to get this out. And ya know what? I HAD IT DONE! I can't believe what an idiot I am! I thought I had already put it out. I was really sad when no one reviewed. I can be SO stupid sometimes. Oh well! Here ya go!

**Joycrux:** sorry for taking so long. As I just explained in Yugure's response , I was being a complete bimbo. ::rolls eyes:: but that's over right?! ::looks around and sees people taking out sledge hammers and glaring:: eeeeeee...I think...it's time...to RUN!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Wait, wait, wait!

Chapter Five. 'He's wearing WHAT?'

R.R.

Yugure: well, here's another chapter! Heheh. I hope this chapter works for you! Though you might not like the ending :D mwahahahahaaa yanno, I'm really beginning to like cliff-hangers. I just wanted you to know that I LOVE your stories! Especially 'Crazy For This Girl' that will always be one of my favorites. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Ilikesaddleshoes: But I HAVE read your stories! And they're SO ADORABLE! Like 'Newbie' (did I misspell that? I can't think right now! Sorry!) And 'History'! HEY! Where's my CHOCOALTE BUNNY?! I want my bunny! Heheh oh, unfortunately I must admit that I don't know what a zoot suit is (tho it definitely SOUNDS humorous)...my ignorance is embarrassing...but I hope I managed to come up with something as interesting. You'll see! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Liz: I updated! I'm so proud! With my life right now, I'm doing quite well with my fics! Heheh. Thank you SO much for reviewing! It makes me so happy!**

**Arain Rowan: I don't think it's just you! Heheh. It kinda suits him sometimes, though... ::snicker:: ya think? Anyway, he's much more fun to make this way. Not as hard to think of things for him to say. Thanks for the review! I loved it!**

**JoyCrux: I'll give you the story...eventually! Heheheheeeeee. This chapter is revenge for the epilogue you haven't finished posting. So ya better hurry up! I'll see ya soon! Or at least I hope so! ::Looks at you suspiciously:: you are reading this, aren't you? Or am I just making myself look like an idiot? Heh, thanks for the review!**

"Just can't let fire be, can you Zel. Always have to see how far it can be pushed, before being burned." A small figure stepped from one of the tables, smiling smugly.

Zelgadis smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it! She's just so...so..."

"Lovesick, that's what I call it. You're lovesick, and too proud to admit it." Jared grinned.

"I am not! It's nothing important!" Zelgadis and Jared turned to walk out of the store. If it wasn't for the height, they could have been twins. Lavender hair, pale skin, lean, yet muscular bodies...the female population began to drool.

"And I'm Elvis Presley." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Kind of young, aren't you?" Zel smirked.

"I don't look my age. No, really, what is it about her that makes you annoy her so much?"

"I don't know," The normally cheerful youth replied, mumbling. "It's just so much...fun!" his smirk back in place, Zelgadis glanced around. "Where do you think she went?"

"Like I would know! You're the one who chased her off." Jared pointed out wisely.

"I didn't chase her off! I was just-"

"Zelly-kun! And how is my dearest chimera?" a tenor voice, belonging to a certain purple haired mazoku (he's human in this though...) came from behind the two.

Zelgadis grimaced, his seemingly constant smile actually dropping from his face completely.

"Hello, XELLOS! How are YOU today?" Zelgadis' eyebrow twitched.

"I'm doing quite well!"

Still not turning around, Zelgadis snapped, "I'm glad, because you memory certainly isn't. That's a nickname I haven't gone by for years. And, DON'T EVER CALL ME ZELLY-KUN!!!!!" Zelgadis looked at Jared, his younger brother and his anger disappeared. Instead, an eyebrow rose. "Is there a reason you're standing there looking like a fish?" A slim finger, pointed in the direction of Xellos was his answer.

Zelgadis groaned. This couldn't be good. 'Should I turn around, or not turn around? To turn, or not to turn, that is the question.' Curiosity and whatever else was inside of him at the moment, warred inside of him. Guess which one Won!

You're right! Curiosity! Zelgadis whirled around and his jaw, too, dropped.

Xellos stood with his dark purple hair in its usual style. That wasn't the problem. It was what he was WEARING.

"What are you wearing?!" Zelgadis shouted.

"What, you don't like it, Zelly-kun?"

Deciding to ignore the name, Zelgadis shuddered and backed up. Xellos stepped forward, and a slight sound was heard.

"I'm wearing it to the party tonight, what do you think?"

'Not going to answer! Not going to answer! Not going to answer! I'm just going to turn around and walk away.' Zelgadis and Jared shuddered together and turned the opposite direction.

TBC 

Xellos: Wait!

Zelgadis: What?

Xellos: Myth hasn't described what I'm wearing yet!! Isn't that right, Myth?

Myth: ::reluctantly nods her head.:: I suppose so.

Xellos: So when are you going to?

Myth: ::Big grin.:: Next chapter!

Zel: You're going to make me stand beside fruitcake till you get the next chapter out?! That could be-

Myth: Soon, right? RIGHT???

Zel: R-right... ::he shakes his head.:: So where's my Lina?

Lina: I'm NO ONE'S! I'M MYSELF'S!!! Seriously, Zel! This play is getting to you!

Myth: Ne, Zel?

Zel: What?

Myth: Disclaimer?

Zel: ::growl:: Mysticalflame don't own squat. She doesn't own her kitten, she doesn't own Slayers, and she doesn't own her brain. It's rented.

3


	5. Wait! You're making me sing with HIM!

Chapter Five!

Popstar mayhem

A/N: I just realized that at the beginning of my last chapter I put 'chapter five' when in reality it was only chapter four, so I'm going to try and fix that later! Another thing! I meant to put Jaréd instead of Jared, so I'll fix that too!

Lina growled. What a GREAT start to a GREAT day. She had to go to some STUPID party, she had to spend time with some of the most annoying people she had ever met or ever WOULD meet, and that wasn't the worst part!

She had to go to the same party as HIM! Zelgadis Graywords! Nothing could be worse! Ok, so quite a few things popped into her head but she quickly destroyed them. Nothing could be worse, she told herself again. He's egotistical, full of himself-

(Myth: we've heard this before, Lina...

Lina: I don't care! He is!

Zel: you know you don't really mind it th-

Lina: shut up!)

Anyway, she had to go to the same party as him. And his little brother would probably be there too. And Xellos...this was going to be one looooonnnnggg night...

Lina waved a taxi down and hopped in handing him directions. He gave her a weird look.

"What is a little thing like you doing at a party like this? Don't you realize this is just for important people?"

"Buzz off. I don't have a choice." The taxi driver, decidedly disgruntled, did just that. They arrived, she handed him some money, and he left her, staring at the large building in front of her.

It wasn't a gigantic building, and it wasn't particularly scary. It was just the concept of the thing. 'stupid people...stupid Luna...stupid Zelgadis...'

She stepped through the doors, and the party, just starting turned to look at her.

"Miss Lina!!!!" Lina grimaced and turned towards three shrieking lady's. 'And here I was hoping that becoming important figures in the country would calm them down and make them act more like adults...' (Who's talking?)

"Hello, Miss Amelia, Miss Sylphiel, Miss Filia. How are you today?" 'grrrrr, Luna you are going to get it someday...'

Taken aback by the formalities they had never heard Lina use, the three stopped immediately, peering at her as if she was an imposter. 'Ahh, heck with it, if they didn't change, then Luna can't mind too much my being whatever the word is...improper.' It was much easier to stand up to her sister when Luna wasn't there. The young girl grinned at them, and the three relaxed. She must have just been possessed by something for a second.

Lina peered around nervously, and gave a big sigh of relief. Zelgadis wasn't there.

"Miss Lina? How come you never come visit us anymore? We all live in one big mansion, so it would be easier to some see us as a group..." Amelia cocked her head to the side.

'Why don't I come visit any of you? WHY? It's BECAUSE you all live in the humongous mansion that I don't visit you! Zel lives there! And like H I'm gonna willingly visit HIM!' she shouted in her mind, but kept a calm composure. Somehow.

"I simply haven't had the time to visit with you grand celebrities." She teased, and they grinned.

"You could be one too if you wanted Miss Lina!" Filia proclaimed.

"Oh, quit with the 'Miss' thing! I can't stand that!" Lina grumbled, and the three smiled. They hugged and sat at a small table, catching up on old times.

"Guess what we have planned for tonight!" Amelia squealed. Immediately on guard, Lina looked at her warily. This couldn't be good...

"Duet singing!" Sylphiel and Filia giggled like mad.

Lina groaned. "Can I sing with Sylphiel?" Sylphiel was generally pretty easy to sing with...

"The pairings are picked from a box. It's totally by chance!" Filia smiled secretively.

"So what are you going to do if it ends up being you and Xellos?" Lina started to giggle a bit.

Filia's face darkened. "I'll wring his little neck!" Lina and Amelia stared at her and began to laugh. Soon Filia joined in.

"What's so funny, ladies?" an amused tenor came from right behind Lina. Lina knew, of course, exactly who it was.

"Your face." Lina shot back at the smiling young man. Zelgadis didn't falter a bit and sat down right beside her. Too close, for Lina's taste. So Lina scooted over, only to find that he was even closer than before. "What the-" she looked down. His right hand was firmly wrapped around the armrest of her chair, and it wasn't going to budge. Lina sighed, as long as he didn't touch her...

"What was so funny, Sylphiel?" Zelgadis asked again, circumventing another retort from Lina. Thought maybe he could do it again, just to get her riled up.

"There's a duet singing later tonight," She said, and glanced at him as his eyes lit up. "It's chosen by drawing. One box will hold the females names, and the other will have the men's names." Zelgadis looked smug, and Lina was positive that he was going to try something.

"Do I have to sing, Sylphiel?" Lina asked, almost desperately it seemed.

"WE already put your name in the box." She replied. Lina's face was crestfallen.

"That's what's so funny?" Zelgadis decided to put the attention back on himself. He still hadn't let go of Lina's chair.

"No, we were teasing Miss Filia about what might happen if she got stuck with Xellos."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem..." Zelgadis trailed off. His arm inched Lina's chair a little closer to himself. Lucky for him, she didn't notice as her attention was elsewhere.

"X-Xellos?!" Lina goggled. "Why am I not surprised...yet surprised?!"

TBC 

Myth: ok...I know I said that I would say what he was wearing in this chapter, but...It was already quite long, so, I just stopped it there.

Lina: Myyyytttthhhh...

Myth: what?

Lina: Get him away from me!!!!!!

Zel: ::latches onto her arm.::

Lina:...

Myth: Sigh, do the dis. For me Zel?

Zel: Why me?! Why not make Xellos do it?

Myth: Because he's still getting ready.

Zel: ...Joy...Mysticalflame, a.k.a., Myth, doesn't own a thing. She didn't even own that apple she just ate, it was her sister's and she's really going to get it when she comes home.

**Joycrux: **_didn't you know I specialize in cruel and unusual punishment? Blame it on my teachers! :P Mwaahahahahaaa!__I'm on your Author Alert list? ::does a demented little dance:: Ooh yeah! They like me! They really like me! Lololol jk. Anyway, good ending for 'Broken Wings'! I liked it! Um...yeah! So...I'm glad that you liked it! I'm really proud of this story. It's fun to write and easy to do, usually. Sometimes it's really hard to do something funny. Last chapter was a bit of a struggle. I've been working on this one for a while. How's you like it? did you like the ending? heheh! So what other stories are out there that I don't know about? :D see ya later! _

**Ilikesaddleshoes:** NO DISTRACTIONS!!!! ME WANT CHOCOLATE BUNNY!!!! lol. _Zoot suit...I love saying that! Heheh...hey I did too review 'Newbie' !!!! I just didn't sign in! cuz I'm laaaaazzzyyy! Hehehehe Well, I went and looked at the suits and they are pretty funny! I've done that too! Where you don't know your own penname? Heh, I sat there and looked at it thinking, that looks familiar, and then it hits you and you msack yourself on the forehead saying 'idiot' yeah, then half the time I think 'I don't remember reviewing this story...' 's really sad... :D well, here's another chapter! How'd you like it? bai bai!_

**Arain Rowan:** _ain't that the truth! It's really a lot more fun to write him this way! But it's SO much harder! Sometime I have to write a couple of paragraphs, erase it, and write it again till it looks right. Or sounds right, same thing...sort of...argggh! someone shut me up! I've been talking all day like some maniac and half the things don't make sense! Like, 'Tweed chocolate cream get now!' I actually SAID that earlier! I meant to say 'we need chocolate ice cream, I'm going to go get it!' or something along those lines, but WHAT do I say? ::rolls eyes:: maybe I should go to bed and not get up till day after tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds good! . bai bai!_

Myth: Whoa! I gotta cut down on the length of the Review responses. They're too long, and someone might complain and get my account deleted. That happened to one of my friends. I'll still do them, but they'll be much shorter. If you wanna talk, e-mail me or MSN me. I don't have Yahoo or AOL, or stuff like that. oh...GOMEN NE MINNA-SAN!!!!!!! The computer I usually use won't connect to the internet right so I'm having major trouble with posting stuff there. So I saved it on a floppy disk and took it to a different computer. Shikashi, even now we're still having trouble with power outs from hurricane Ivan ( connecting and re-connecting stuff. ::sigh::) and there was about 6 brownouts in a row. somehow, don't ask i was trying to do something to save my story and it probably would have been better if I'd just LEFT IT ALONE, but I took the stupid Floppy out and...MY STORY WAS DELETED!!!! ::waaaaaaahhhhh:: So here it is, new and improved, HAH!, and I'm gonna go take a nap... see ya! (that was really long! gomen!)


	6. Nightmares

Popstar Mayhem

Chapter Six

A/N: I think I managed to get this chapter out rather quickly, considering I had to move to a totally different computer and paint a very large kitchen (which I'm not done with...;)...but anyway, on with it! Oh, if there are more spelling arrors than usual, I'm sorry! This compuer doesn't have spell-check and I got used to the luxuries of it. Gomen ne, minna-san!

Last time

"No, we were teasing Miss Filia about what might happen if she got stuck with Xellos."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem..." Zelgadis trailed off. His arm inched Lina's chair a little closer to himself. Lucky for him, she didn't notice as her attention was elsewhere.

"X-Xellos?!" Lina goggled. "Why am I not surprised...yet surprised?!"

This time!

"I told you..." Zelgadis drawled.

"Awww, you don't like it Lina-chan?" Xellos pouted.

"NO, I don't like it fruitcake!" She screeched.

"Hmmh...fruitcake...I like it!" Filia grinned. Of course, she had yet to look at him. But there was no avoiding it, everyone was staring at him. She turned and...stared.

"Xellos...that's the FRILLIEST...DRESS I have EVER seen!" Lina stared, having nothing better to do.

Xellos Metallium was wearing a BRIGHT NEON(rhetorical?) pink dress, completely covered in frills. It looked quite a bit like the dress Gourry wore when 'great hero Valun' fell in love with him. Difference was...Xellos was enjoying it. He wore hot pink high-heeled sandals, a purse, and panty-hose. He was definitly...busty, and he had pink lipstick on. All in all, he looked like a great girl, save for the incredibly dorky dress.

Lina, Filia, Zelgadis, and Jared (who had arrived the same time as Zelgadis, but went unnoticed) gagged. Sylphiel sweat-dropped gracefully (izzat possible?) and Amelia squealed.

"You look so CUTE, Mr. Xellos! I can't believe you look so good as a girl!" Amelia ran up to him and straightened his hair a little. Xellos backed away quickly, and he started to say something, but was interuppted.

"We will now be announcing the pairings for tonights duet singing!" a female voice rang over the speakers, set up across the room.

Zelgadis frowned sligtly; he hadn't had a chance to sabbotage the process. His lips turned up once again as he thought, 'Maybe Lady Luck (::ahem:: the AUTHOR!) will give me another chance since I blew the first one.' His face clouded again as he remembered just WHY Lina disliked him so much.

"First up!" The announcer called out. Zelgadis leaned forward. "Filia...and ZANGULUS!!!" a slightly relieved experssion crossed Filia's face and a down-cast one fell over Xellos'.

"Next we have Phibrizzo...and," her hand dug in the box. "Amelia!"

Amelia whimpered, she didn't want to be stuck with a ROCK band singer...they didn't support JUSTICE!

"Our third pair will be...Sylphiel and GOURRY!" (big surprise there...) she yelled.

Sylphiel blushed bright red glanced at Gourry.

"Our second to last pair is Zelgadis and..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

End Chapter!

A/N I think I'll end it there! Seems like a good place, ne? I'll do the review responses and then hope for the best. Oh, big question here...is there a reason peep's aren't reviewing Yu Yu Slayers? Cuz if it is boring and no one is reading it, then WHY AM I WRITING IT?! If no one reviews the next ones I put out, I'm trashing cuz there's no use in writing something that no one is reading, yanno? see ya!

**JoyCrux: **here's the next chapter! Wasn't that fast? hehehe...anyway, I told you what he was wearing this chapter! It's not hilarious, but it was fun to write...sorta...::rolls eyes at self:: anyway! I'm sorry you have writers block! I did too, for a while, and right now I'm finishing off some of my stories. FINALLY!

**Zarah: ::grins widely::** I'm glad you like it. They live in one mansion because they're friends and because they're weird. Or maybe just the author is... :D ::Snicker:: BUT it's a REALLY BIG mansion and they all have their own sections. So Zel would have his own VERY large chunk and Filia would have her own VERY large chunk. And so on and so forth. Yes Xel-baby has to be there, I need him for something. and I agree, he DID keep on stealing the show... see ya!

**Ilikesaddleshoes: ::taps foot impatiently::** but mail takes FOREVER!!!! Well you'll find out who sings with who the next chapter, even if you've already found some. I have LOT'S of people to chose from. I even thought of bringing in Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. (don't own that! Come to think of it, I don't own Slayers either!)

:'( Yugure didn't review my 4th or 5th chapters... and Arain Rowan didn't review my 5th one...liz hasn't either... and some peep's haven't reviewed after chapter ONE... oh, well...maybe I should take longer in my next posting in the hopes that they will review? . or maybe not...I dunno. (really it would just be an excuse to be lazy.) see ya!


	7. So Zel is a girl and Lina's being hunted

Chapter Seven!

A/U: yes, yes, I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but I've been dealing with something called life and drunk drivers. Both of which suck big time. On with it!

"And next is...Zelgadis and...Xellos!" the announcer paused. "Hey, wait! Isn't Xellos a GUY?"

Zelgadis growled, glaring at the author and Xellos.

(Myth: ::Laying on the ground, completely black, and sizzling:: How COULD you Zelgadis?

Zel: Easily. You put me with the fruitcake. I wanted to be with Lina!

Myth: Too bad! ::Snicker:: ::sizzle::)

"Oh, thank L-sama!" Lina heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"We could be partners, if you really wanted too..." Zelgadis offered tentatively. It was so unlike his usual cocky, bow-down-to-me attitude that Lina was almost tempted to say yes. Almost, but not quite. She was interrupted before she even managed to blow him off.

"Oi, Xellos?" Gourry looked at the puple haired man, who was currently trying to cajol Zelgadis, who was ignoring him, into willingly being his partner. (Hah!)

"Yes?"

"I thought (Lina/Zel/Myth: GASP) it was a guy/girl pairing thing...You're a guy, so why are you with Zel? Unless..." And gourry turned to the upset young man. "Zelgadis is really a GIRL?!" Zelgadis face-faulted and Lina started to laugh.

"Now listen here you!" Zelgadis shouted. "I am MOST DEFINITLY a GUY!" his temper tantrum ended as quickly as it started and he turned to Xellos. "He has a point, though. Why did I get stuck with you, and not get Lina?"

"Because I signed up as a female! Just to spice things up."

"But you're a guy, and I refuse to sing with you." Zelgadis growled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"So I don't look like one? And I worked to hard on my outift!" Xellos pouted.

"Ahem!" the announcer caught their attention once more. "Excluding this little problem, which is being fixed, we have two people left. Lina Inverse and Jared Graywords! And I would say that they were together, but there since there was that little problem with Xellos, we will need to do it over again!" the assembly groaned, but Zelgadis brightened visibly. Another chance to be with HIS Lina. (Lina: I'm not HIS!)

The announcer grinned and pulled a kinfe from her back. (Yes, in case I forgot to tell you, the announcer is female.) "But I'm afraid that I can't allow this fun little party to go on! I'm here to kill Lina Inverse, and that's that!"

"What?" Lina blinked. She hadn't done anything recently, except for the guy from the gas station, and that lady at the grocery store, and the old man who had tried to do not-so-nice things to her rear end, and-she stopped. Ok, so maybe it was her fault, or mayb eit was just a random assasination. Who knew? Question REALLY was, why HERE, and why with so many people here?

As if in answer to her question, the announcer-turned-assasinator cackled. "Every other week we, the assasination guild,put a list of names into a box and pull one out. Whoever gets picked gets to die that week. Here, because I felt like it, and why with all the people? The more people who know how good we are, the better!"

By now, most of the famous people had left, screaming their heads off. Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia felt hesitationm but stayed. Gourry was going to stay if Sylphiel did, and Xellos just for the heck of it.

Lina and Zelgadis, the only real fighters in this time, stayed in front, protecting their friends plus one fruitcake.

"What a PERFECT end, to a PERFECT day!" Lina grumbled. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Zelgadis glared at the knife weilding girl in front of them. Even if he had to sacrifice himself, which he would MUCH rather not do, he would so long as Lina was safe. He sidled in front of her slightly.

Lina turned around and yelled at the group. "Leave! We can't protect all of you, you'll jus get in the way. We'll be back later." The group turned tail and ran. "Wimps..." Lina muttered.

"They just can't fight back. If you couldn't, how would you feel?" Zelgadis pointed out.

"I'd make sure I COULD defend myself." Zel shook his head.

"Quit IGNORING ME!" the assasinator yelled. She launched at the two, who were currently preparing themselves, and kicked at Lina's stomache. Lina caught the foot and flipped the girl up, and over her shoulder. "That wasn't too tough." Lina laughed a little. "If I had know it would be this easy-" a glint of metal flashed in the corner of the room and a sharp, shiny object hurtled towards Lina. Zelgadis would have noticed, and he would have gotten her out of danger, if he wasn't halfway across the room and battling a young man, dressed all in black, and obviously a teamate of the announcers'.

Another chapter is finished! I'd like to take this time to respond, shortly.

**Samanda Hime-san**- hey! Thanks for the compliment. I've just always wanted to make something like this. Most of my fics are Lina/Zel, except for one or two. I know what you mean tho! I check it all the time, hoping that someone came up with a new fic or updated the one, but nooooooo, X/F X/L G/L in abundance. ::sniff:: anyway, did you know something? I think I first read one of your storys at a different sight, and then I came here after a year or so and here you are. I dunno...it's just kinda weird, because all the fics I read were at places that were mostly shut down, so they weren't updated? And all the authors I thought of as 'untouchable's' people I'd never see again. It's awesome, because you're story's were some of my favorites. So were Grayword-girl's. ::shakes head:: talk about confusing... see ya later! (yeah, reaaaallll short. I Gotta do better on these things!)

**Jen**- yeah, Zel and Xel, but I didn't have any songs for them to do so I cut to the chase. Well, the assassin thing. How many of ya'll were expecting that? Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa

**Jocrux**- so you moved, eh? How is the new place? Do you like it better? :) oh, and you don't have to read Yu Yu Slayers at all, it's not that good, just fun to write. Heheh. How was this chapter? Hope you liked it! It's not as funny as the rest, I wrote it during history class while I was trying to ignore the unignorable teacher, so....

A/N: Ok, last thing! This is the 7th chapter, and I'm planning on making this 10 chapters, MAYBE 11, but I doubt it. So 3 chapters to go! See ya!


	8. Ouch! go Zellykun!

Popstar Mayhem

Chapter Eight.

I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm an impulsive writer. I don't have sched. updates, it's _really_ not in my char. Sorry.

So I was riding in the back-seat of the car, on the way home from shopping at Wal-mart, when this need to do a story just plain _bit_ me. I swear, it chomped me on the behind, yelling, 'Go write a story! Go! You're not going to sleep tonight until you do!'

* * *

Lina glanced up and her eyes widened. Sharp, shiny, and deadly looking things were headed her way. 'Who the hell uses arrows these days?!' 

She dropped to the ground, and three went over her head, but the fourth caught her arm, shattering the bone. She cried out in pain, ripping the shaft out of her arm, and rolled to the side out of instinct. Blinded by the rising red in her vision, Lina staggered to her feet.

The female assassin seemed to have gained courage when Lina was hurt, and pounced on the red-head. Lina clutched her arm in an attempt to cut off the blood flow, and fought to keep her mind from blanking out.

"Now you _die_ Lina Inverse!" her opponent shouted, grinning like a maniac.

Lina squeezed her eyes shut, and backed away. With her right arm like it was, and the mind-numbing pain, she wasn't worth much of a fight. She kept inching backwards until she ran into something solid, something comforting.

"Having trouble?" Scratch that…not comforting, annoying. She felt an arm around her waist and sighed, leaning her weight on Zelgadis and using him as a crutch. She didn't answer him.

The female assassin sneered at the two and leapt forward, hoping to smash them both. Zelgadis smirked and drew his right arm back, fisting his hand.

"Bad guys never learn, do they?" he stepped to the side as quickly as he could, dragging Lina with him, and put his weight behind a devastating punch, landing it on her cheek. The strength of the punch sent her half-way across the room, landing unconscious in the fetal position.

"Lina? Lina…hey! Lina!" Zelgadis shook her a bit, hoping to get her to open her eyes, but she also had fallen into blessed unconsciousness. He sighed and began to trudge out. At least he got to hold Lina and she wasn't fighting back!

Let's just ignore the small fact that she _couldn't_ argue with him at the time, ok?

* * *

Yeah, I know, super short chapter, with a long authors note. There are also no review responses. :'( I liked doing those, too! Anyway, I hope everyone has a good day! Hmm…and since I don't have and Responses, I'll give you a brainteaser that's been driving me nuts. Here(109. Ignore this number, onegai?): 

CGO  
AWA  
PFI  
ARA  
TBU  
?

What three letters continue the above sequence?


	9. Soup and a Promise

Popstar Mayhem

Chapter Nine!

A/N:…LAST CHAPTER!!!! YAY! I'm gonna finish a stoooorrrryyyyy! (Does a happy, demented dance.) woot woot! Cause for celebration, people. This will be the first story I've finished! Except for One-shots, and they don't count. :D (oh, and the brain teaser from last chapter, :'(, I lost the book with it in it, demo it had to do with the Chinese Zodiac. Gomen!)

'What…happened? Where am I? This bed _definitely_ isn't mine. It's just too comfortable. Wait, wait, wait! What is going _on?!_

She cracked a ruby eye open and immediately slammed it shut. 'The sun is bloody _bright_, so it can't be anytime in the morning. Luna never lets me sleep late, so…oh, no…oh, no, no, no, no, _no! _Zelgadis you are _so_ gonna hear it!'

Ignoring the bandaged wrapped around her arm, Lina shot into a sitting position. The blood rushed into her head and she quickly layback down, wincing.

A soft, tenor chuckle came from a corner of the room.

"Having trouble, are you, Lina?"

"Go away, Zelgadis! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this is where I live and it's very rude for a guest to order the landlord around, don't you think? Besides, you're hurt and someone has to take care of you."

"So send in Sylphiel or something. I know they all live here." Lina glared at him, slowly sitting up. He walked over to her and smiled gently, propping her up with an arm. "What do you think you're _doing?!_" She cried.

"Helping you sit up, of course. What does it look like I'm doing? Eating live crabs?" an image of Zelgadis attempting to eat a crab, which was hanging from his nose, popped into her head and she giggled.

"I don't need any help!"

"Yes you do, your arms broken, in case you hadn't noticed…"

"The other one isn't."

"Do you really have to be this stubborn? Aren't you hungry?" One side of Zelgadis's mouth twisted up even higher from his perpetual smile. She stopped struggling and turned to him completely, searching his eyes.

She looked completely serious and it seemed as if she was about to say the most important thing in the world.

"Where is it?" slightly lost, Zelgadis cocked his head to the side and creased his brow.

"Where is what?"

"The _food_, you fool, what else would I be talking about?!"

"Oh…" silence reigned. "So you are hungry?" if she could have face-faulted, she would have.

"When am I not?"

"Good point." He stayed where he was, holding her up with one arm. Silence.

"Are you going to feed me or _not?_" she cried.

"On one condition." She looked at him warily.

"What is it?"

"You have to agree, first."

"Would you just feed me? I'm not stupid enough to blindly agree with you!" her stomach growled loudly, voicing its opinion.

"You have to agree!" Zelgadis smirked. He had this one in the bag; there was no way she could win this argument.

'It can't be too bad…can it?' her stomach broke through her thoughts. "Fine." She growled.

He smiled widely, clearing gloating.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He laid her back on the bed and left the room, returning before she could get bored.

He brought in a tray and set it on a small table. Piling up pillows behind Lina, Zelgadis placed her in a sitting position and turned back to the food.

"What is it?" Lina asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Soup, crackers, soup, water, and more soup."

"No meat?!"

"You're an invalid. Invalid's don't get anything but easily chewable items."

"My foot!" She cried incredulously. "I'm no invalid, I'm perfectly fine."

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, stop throwing a temper tantrum and behave." He turned around and held out the spoon.

"You are _not_ feeding me! I am perfectly able to feed myself!"

"But you agreed to let me. You said it yourself, so open wide." He grinned wickedly.

"When did I agree to let you feed me? I never said any-" he took the opportunity to shove the spoonful into her mouth.

"Of course you did. Just a moment ago, it was the condition. I get to take care of you!" she swallowed and stared at him in realization. A slight blush turned her cheeks pink.

'What did I do to deserve this?"

O.o

Done! So what did you think? Did you guys like it? Was it okay? I'm sorry, I'm just so _nervous!_ I seem to be losing reviewers, am I doing something wrong? Is my writing bad? Well…it's over now! I'm glad you enjoyed it, if you did, and I'm sorry if you didn't.

Review and tell me? Please?

Ja ne!


End file.
